party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Princessa
Info Princessa (also known as Princess of Moonbrooke, Pudding or Princess Princessa‎) is a protagonist from Dragon Warrior II (Dragon Quest II in Japan). Princessa is the princess of Moonbrooke and a descendant of the hero in the original Dragon Quest game. The other two main characters in Dragon Warrior II are her cousins. Princessa is an excellent magician, but a poor fighter. While her name has changed several times throughout her appearances, the name of the character in her original appearance is the Princess of Moonbrooke. Appearance and Personality She is depicted as shorter than her cousins, the Prince of Midenhall and the Prince of Cannock. She has blond hair and is clothed in a white robe and purple hood with Erdrick's crest on them, carrying what looks to be a Wizard's Wand in the Japanese version of the game. In the American version of the game she is tall, blond, and wears a pink and black robe, knee-high black boots, red cape and holds the Staff of Thunder. When cursed by Hargon, she took the form of a brown dog. In the Japanese version, the princess comes across as a shy but strong willed girl, who wants revenge on Hargon for what was done to her father and home. In the American version her personality isn't expressed as much. Equipment The Princess of Moonbrooke is the most limited in terms of equipment compared to her cousins, being only able to equip light clothing and magical staves and wands. She cannot use any shields. She joins the party equipped only with plain clothes and a cypress stick and does not have much in the way of physical attacks and defense. The SNES and GBC versions of the game mitigate this slightly by improving the attack scores on the wands she can equip. History Dragon Quest After Hargon attacks Moonbrooke, the Princess of Moonbrooke is turned into a dog. Later, after her cousins, the Prince of Midenhall and the Prince of Cannock break the curse, she joins forces with them to exact revenge on Hargon for what he did to Moonbrooke and her father. Background In Dragon Quest II (or Dragon Warrior II outside of Japan), Pudding is known as the Princess of Moonbrooke and is the relative of the two main heroes in the game. She lived in peace in Moonbrooke Castle until a villain known as Hargon and his army arrived to Moonbrooke. After killing her father, Hargon's army destroyed a large part of Moonbrooke, and later cursed the princess causing her to turn into a small brown dog. However, after the curse is broken by her cousins later on in the game, the Princess of Moonbrooke decides to join forces with them so that she can achieve revenge on Hargon for what he had done to Moonbrooke as well as her father. In this game, her primary strength involves her magic power which is the strongest out of the other characters in the party. Mario series Itadaki Street DS The princess makes her first appearance with Mario and friends as a playable character in the Japanese exclusive Mario and Dragon Quest cross-over Itadaki Street DS. She is notable for being one of the eleven playable characters from the Dragon Quest series in this game. Her role as a playable character is referenced in Itadaki Street Special as she returns as a playable character in this game. She is referred to as Pudding in this game. Princess of Moonbrooke's Hood and Princess of Moonbrooke's Robe are collectible items in this game that can be equipped on customizable characters. Fortune Street Princessa makes a reappearance as a default playable character in the sequel to Itadaki Street DS Fortune Street for the Wii. Her appearance in this game resembles that of her original appearance in the manga series for Dragon Quest II in terms of her hair coloration and general appearance. She is renamed as Princess Princessa in this game. If the player makes her mad, by either making her pay a large amount of gold or by buying one of her shops in a forced-buyout, she will threaten to bite them the next time they are on the same square. Trivia *Her name and stats are determined by the name the player chooses for the Hero. The Princess' name is selected from a list of eight names. They are Varia, Elani, Ollisa, Roz, Kailin, Peta, Illyth, and Gwen. In the GBC version, her possibly names are: Erin, Mary, Nana, Beth, Fran, Gwen, Lynn, and Sara. Her name can be changed manually by putting in a code at the title screen. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Females